


The Ghost Artist

by Dont_Kill_My_Vibe



Series: The Ghost artist [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Kill_My_Vibe/pseuds/Dont_Kill_My_Vibe
Summary: So this was originally meant to be an imagine but I ended up writing it more as a one-shot because I got an idea. Now it's a 3 parter, with part 3 coming soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted on my tumblr first multiple-fandom-imagines

Seeing and interacting with the dead is a straight pain in the ass. You could see and interact with them since birth, so you were seen as a freak to people outside your family and you saw yourself as cursed but little did you know it was because of the day you were born, along with 42 others.  
Growing up lots of ghosts came and gone of all different time and deaths, they in a weird way were friendlier than people who were alive, it weirded out your family that you preferred the dead over the living. You were also a great artist, you drew the ghosts that came to you. Today was no different, you were sat in a corner of Griddy’s with a coffee and donut, you were reading a book engrossed in a thriller. Your attention moved when a weirdly dressed man wearing a too short tie dye tank top, green sleeveless arm jacket and black skinny leather jeans? With a grumpy kid in a school uniform. Within a blink you noticed a third person, you could tell he was dead, there was a blue glow to him which gave it away.  
It was how you could tell if someone was alive or dead, taking out your brown drawing book you started to sketch him, the more you drew him the more connected you became. The male became aware what was happening, you looked up from your drawing to see the ghost was now sitting opposite you. “I apologize for intruding, it’s just habit.” You said to him, he looked stunned, “Y-You can see me?” he asked, you nodded “I’ve been able to see and communicate with the dead since birth. Some ghosts are a lot nicer than others but in my opinion I find ghost nicer that alive people.” He hummed in response while watching you draw “I like to use these powers to help spirits give messages to people they care about. Just a warning the more we connect I might see how you die, I can’t really stop it, it just started happening recently.” Ben listened to every word, he was happy to be able to talk to someone other than his brother. “Maybe my brother could help, Klaus can communicate with the dead too.” You grabbed a green pencil to add extra shading to the hood “I’m not sure, I prefer t keep this to myself. People are not usually kind to people who are different.” He nodded understanding how your felt “What’s your name anyway, I like to sign each picture with the spirit’s name.” he smiled exactly “It’s ben, C-Can I see it.” You signed the picture before setting it on the table, turning it so Ben could see it. You see his face light up looking at it. “that’s amazing…”  
“Y/n.” you answered “That’s amazing Y/N, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.” You felt your heart warm at his comment. The calm light atmosphere between the both of you was short lived when the loud man from earlier threw himself into the both beside Ben. You tried to grab your book before he could see the picture, but as you pulled it away his hand landed on the book. “That’s a really cool drawing. Wait a mo-.” he turned the book back around to get a better look. “Ben? You drew Benny boy.” He lifted the book “Holy shit… you can see him!” Ben looked pissed, he was mad his brother was bothering you and make you uncomfortable. Klaus give the book back!” Ben shouted  
“Wow, such hostility brother, I’m only admiring the Ghost artist’s work.” You watched as he flipped through the pages, you weren’t good with people in general so confrontation was like hell. “P-Please can I-I have it back.” Your voice was small almost like a whisper. “Are all these people dead. You can see ghosts like me?” you could only nod, his face lit up and his questions started to fly out of him like an excited child. It was becoming overwhelming fast, suddenly the kid stormed over snapping the book from Klaus hand, closing it and handing it to you. “I’m so sorry about my idiot brother bothering you. I how he didn’t annoy you much.” Klaus put a hand over his heart “I’m offended Five… I would say incredibly handsome bro- OW!” Five whacked the back of his head before ordering an “Up!” pulling him roughly away from the booth. “Again, I’m sorry.” Five said pulling him away towards the diner’s exit before he could get him out Klaus shouted to you. “hopefully we can meet again ghost artist!”, Five whacked him again, you saw Ben was gone too. You let out a sigh trying to wrap your head around what just happened. You looked out the window to see them getting into a car, Klaus waved in at you before being pulled in.  
Eventually you went along your day, stopping to picking up new drawing pencils before heading to your apartment. You let your self in, hanging up your coat, you walked into the kitchen making yourself coffee before sitting in your favourite armchair in the living room. You felt a gush of cold air brushing past you making you shiver. You grabbed your drawing book and pencils getting ready for the spirit, you looked up seeing a solider “Hi, I’m Y/N, who am I specking too?” the solider looked around, you could tell this was his first manifestation. He looked at you, “Dave, my name is Dave.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost love of Klaus returns

“Dave, my name is Dave.” He told me before looking around your apartment. “Hi Dave, I’m Y/n, give yourself a moment, first manifestations are always the hardest. Take your time and make yourself comfortable.” Resting the notebook on your lap, you took this moment to have a sip of your coffee. Taking a sip you watched as Dave, taking in his features. Army uniform, sleeveless army jacket, “Klaus was wearing the same one or a very similar one.” You thought to yourself setting down the mug lifting your book again. “if you’re a bit confused, I am alive and I can communicate with people who have passed on. I had these powers since birth but I like to use them to help give spirits a chance to pass on messages to their loved ones. I like to draw sketches of these spirits and give them to the loved ones as a gift from spirits.” You said as you watched Dave walk around your living room, looking at books and loose drawings that were scattered about before he sat on your sofa playing with his hands.  
“I-I want to send my boyfriend a message if that’s ok. His name is Klaus, I-I saw you talking to him at the Griddys, well him talking to you…” he let out a short laugh as you started drawing him. “I haven’t shown myself to him because I don’t want him to see me all shot up.” Dave’s voice became shaky, you looked up from the drawing “Take your time Dave. I was told by his brother who has passed and…. Well him that he can see the dead too. Does he see spirits differently than me?” You asked as Dave nodded “He sees them as the way they died, so he would see my gun wounds, I-I just can’t put him through that, not again.” Dave let out another shaky breath trying not to cry. “We fought in Nam together, I uh I died in the battlefield in his arms, he has been trying to communicate with me, but I don’t want him to remember me at my worst but at my best times with him.” As you finished up the sketch, adding the final details you told Dave “If you like you could write a letter to him if you want. I can let you possess me for a short period of time letting you do this. It’s fairly new so I won’t be able to hold it for very long but I think Klaus would really appreciate it a lot.” Dave looked at you shocked. “Y-You would do that for me, I don’t want you to get hurt helping me.” Taking a new page in your book, you sat it on your dining table at the window, with some pens. “The worst thing I would get is a headache so don’t worry.” You shook yourself, closing your eyes, you opened your hands that were resting on your side and lifted them into the air, you’re your palms facing out showing your tattoos. You had the Celtic spirals of life and death on your hands, your hands started to glow blue and your eyes fully turned blue, turning to Dave you reached your hands out to him. Once he put his hands on yours, you connected with him, it felt strange, you could see what he was doing but had no control. He sat down at the table, he traced my hands over the dark wooden table feeling it before lifting the pen, stating to write a letter to his lost love Klaus.

 

My Dearest Love

I know you have been trying to communicate with me and I apologize. I don’t want you to remember me for how I died but how I lived, for all the good times together. I remember that night I met you, it was like you fell from the heavens and I fell for you.  
Klaus you were the love of my life, and I’m sad that time wasn’t on our side. There has never been anyone in my life as special as you. I wish I was there to hold you, worship you and could be there to make you the happiest man on earth. I love and miss you every day.  
I’m so proud to see you stay sober even in this difficult time. Even if I can’t be there, I just want you to be happy. Don’t be afraid to move on and love another person, you deserve all the happiness in the world.  
Since you have become a part of my life, I’ve become a better, happier person and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Until we meet again, always know…

I Love you Klaus Hargreeves  
With all my love  
Dave

My eyes shut and I got the feeling of my body back slowly. Opening my eyes to see the letter below me, I fold the letter putting it into an envelope. I also put the two sketches of Dave and Ben into frames. Turning to Dave you simply asked “Do you know where I can find him?” he nodded.  
The next day rolled by and you got your bag ready with Ben’s drawing, Dave’s Letter and drawing along with your drawing book. Dave told you last night where Klaus lived as he has visited him before.  
Walking to the address, your hands started shaking with nerves. Walking to the door ringing the doorbell, you always hated this part, you never knew who was gonna be on the other side. You heard someone on the other side of the door, you gulped as they started to open the door. The door opened and stood a woman with perfect blonde hair and outfit. “Can I help you?” even her voice is perfect, perfect like honey. “I-Is Klaus here, I-I-I have something I need to give him.” You said stuttering as the woman smiled at you. “He is, would you like to wait inside while I get him.” You nodded “That would be nice.” Grace brought you inside. “I’m Grace, what’s yours?”  
“Oh, it’s Y/N.”  
“Well Y/N it is lovely to meet you, I will be only a few minutes.” You watched as Grace left upstairs to find Klaus, you stood in the main entrance taking in the grand building. You walking to the wall looking at a painting on the wall. You jumped as a knife missed you by inches hitting the wall. Before you could react an extremely large hand grabbed you, tossing you to the floor.  
“Who the hell are you.”  
Maybe you would have answered if you heard them but were stunned. You sat up on your knees, you’re back facing the strangers, you stood slowly up, blood dripping down your face from where your head hit the ground but all you were focused on was your hands that were now glowing Red with a thick red fog that started to come from your hands. You turned around opening your eyes which have turned a blood red before speaking.  
“You shouldn’t have done that.”


	3. Cowboys vs Brothers?

“You shouldn’t have done that,” you said, your breathing grew heavier, falling forward your hands slammed onto the marble floor with a slap, red smoke filling the grand room, flowing and building in the room. So, it was covered in a cloud of thick red smoke. The two men were confused and stunned by the smoke now at their feet, you turned to face them with nothing but sorrow-filled eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t stop them…” you said your voice now sounded like a loud echo. The very large man looked confused.

“who’s them?” he asked before you could a voice sounded out “Ye alright sweet cheeks, these ass wipes hurt ye?” A thick Irish accent said from the fog before a Ginger lad with freckles topped with a green blower hat, he was wearing a scruffy jacket and his Demin jeans were speckled with dirt. The ginger lad bent over her looking at their wounds, anger bubbled inside the ghostly figure, he spun around to face the two men who were taken back by the sudden appearance of the man. “Yous think your suck, big lads, hurting such a kind lovely lad/lass!” the young Irish man sized up the two brothers.

“Diego no- “the taller man said as the shorter man lunged out punching the Irish man but for only for his fist to go through him. “Yeah, I’m dead ya dim wit. Can’t punch a ghost. Come-on boys! Let’s teach these pricks a lesson!” the Irishman shouted before disappearing.

“Good job Diego…”

“Shut up Luther, you’re the one who hurt her.” The two boys bickered until what sounded like a gunshot before the sound of galloping and shouting could be heard getting louder and louder until the Irish man came through the fog once again but on a horse from behind the girl followed closely by more men on horses as well.

“Cowboys?” Luther asked

“Don’t ask just punch” Diego rushed before the fight broke out. Cowboys Vs Brothers. Fists flying, shouting and cursing soon drew the attention of a familiar sight. Five teleported from his bedroom too see the strange fight. Seeing his brothers beaten with now cuts and bruises, seeing his brothers this way and being overpowered was a rare but dangerous sight. Five knew he had to do something. Looking through the fog trying to find the source. after a minute he found you on the floor, going to you he lifted your head, your eyes were the same red as the fog, completely gone. “The stranger from the diner.” Five thought. He shook you “Hey! Hey, can you hear me.” He shouted shaking you again, he raised his hand to hit you awake until a voice piped up.

“It won’t work, there stuck in their time. She can only see and hear their time.” Five turned to face the voice. There stood a soldier unknowingly to Five the solider that asked them to come here in the first place.

“Well, what can I do!”

“Nothing.” This maddened Five “How can I stand here and do nothing.”

“unless your dead you can’t do anything but I can.” Five looked back to the solider giving him the okay five moved to the side. “its better than nothing.” He thought to himself.

The soldier stood in front of them and whispered: “I’m sorry.” He whispered before he brought his hands to either side of her head and closed his eyes. As he connected with Y/N their head was flooded with his last memories. Explosions, War, Gunshots, pain and dying in his lovers’ arms. The last thing they saw was a bloody dog tag with the name Dave. As this happened the fog stopped and the ghosts disappeared. Y/N eyes slowly went back to their original colour. Falling back onto their butt, they rubbed her eyes, feeling a small hand they opened them to see Five. “Again I apologize about my brothers.” Telling him its ok, he brought you into the Livingroom and got you a drink. The two now beaten up brothers sat opposite you. Before any words were exchanged Mom had come in with the person you wanted to see.

“Ghost Artist t’s you! When I hoped I would see you I di-“ he stopped and his happy attuite now filled with sorrow seeing you hurt and then confusion why his brothers were hurt too. Klaus clapped his hands “So what did I miss?”

After mom cleaned your wounds and caught Klaus up. Five made you a coffee and gave you your things back. You gave him a shaky thanks taking the piping mug from his hands taking a sip. Klaus was sitting beside you strangely quiet. You looked at him to see him holding the drawing of Dave, his fingers running across the picture. Klaus’ eyes were glassed over with tears threating to fall. “We’ll give you both space.” Said Five before forcing his brothers out. Once alone you opened your bag pulling out a letter. The letter Dave wrote for Klaus. “Dave wrote this for you.” He looked up at you. Holding the letter, you held it out to him. He let out a sniffle, slowly taking the letter from your hand. He chocked up seeing his name on the front. Opening it, just looking at the familiar handwriting alone broke the man. You opened your arms to Klaus and he fell into them as he broke down crying for his lost love. Little did Klaus know in the corner of the room Dave stood beside Ben watching but also crying for his lost love.

Time wasn’t on their side but you were and both were grateful for you to reunite them one last time.


End file.
